Companies utilizing network-accessible sites (e.g., websites, intranets, etc.) continually strive to make their sites more dynamic, compelling, and easier for users to use. For instance, e-commerce websites may strive to make it easier for customers to locate, learn about, and purchase or otherwise acquire items. To help achieve this and other goals, these companies typically allow users to participate in discussion forums. Discussion forums allow customers and enthusiasts to engage in discussions about items. For example, a discussion forum about a particular item may include discussion threads relating to the merits of the particular item, or how the item compares to another item. These discussion forums may be helpful to other customers who are considering acquiring an item described in one or more threads of the discussion forum. However, as a number of discussion threads in a discussion forum grows, customers may overlook pertinent discussion threads. In addition to providing a platform for such discussion forums, these companies continue to seek ways to improve customer experiences.